Conventionally, an electrochromic display element has been known that utilizes coloration and discoloration of an electrochromic compound. The study and development of an electrochromic display element is being conducted widely as a major candidate of a display element for an electronic paper.
Furthermore, an electrochromic display element is anticipated for a multicolor display device because it is possible to develop various colors due to structures of an electrochromic compound.
However, there is a problem that image blur caused by a passage of time is generated between a display electrode and an opposed electrode.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123055 discloses an electrochromic display element that has a display substrate, a display electrode, an opposed substrate, an opposed electrode, an electrochromic layer provided to contact a face of the display electrode at a side of the opposed electrode, and an electrolyte layer provided to be interposed between the display electrode and the opposed electrode. Herein, the electrolyte layer contains a molecular liquid crystal compound, a salt with a counter anion which is a hexafluorophosphoric ion or the like, and a solvent.
However, it is desired that a retention property is further improved.